Reencuentro
by Seiketo Nayset
Summary: Tres años habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Tres años en que sus cuerpos se extrañaron. Sin embargo, uno de ellos cambió lo suficiente y, ahora, deberán luchar para ver quién es el dominará y quién será dominado. Aunque sea solo por esta ocasión. [JuAla]


_¡Hola!_

 _Escribí esta pequeña historia en una noche de insomnio. La verdad es que me gustó mucho esta pareja y me parece realmente explotable. Más con el giro argumental que tomó la historia oficial. Sin embargo, traté de tomar solo ciertos elementos al momento de crear esta pequeña obra. Agradeceré cualquier comentario que expresen._

 _ **Disclaimer:** MAGI The Labyrinth of Magic no me pertenece. Es obra y gracia de Shinobu Ohtaka. Sólo tomé prestados sus personajes y no busco lucrar con esto, salvo pedir reviews de parte de los que la lean y disfruten._

 _ **Advertencias:** Rated M. Están advertidos. Y yaoi, por supuesto._

* * *

No se habían visto en mucho tiempo. No era como que se extrañaran. Su relación nunca fue de ese estilo. Cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos, sus propios caminos, sus propios desafíos. Por lo mismo era que podían pelear e interponerse en los ideales del otro, al punto de sacrificar lo poco que los unía, con tal de seguir sus sueños.

Cuando Aladdin le envió al otro continente, no sintió que eso rompiera su relación. Es más, le demostraba que quería y debía ser más fuerte si quería presionar al enano al punto de romperlo y someterlo bajo su propio cuerpo, sin darse cuenta que en realidad quería poder demostrar que sus propios sentimientos eran tan fuertes como para obligarlo a que le siguiera por toda la eternidad.

Un sentimiento poderoso nació en el corazón del Magi oscuro. Uno que ni él mismo era capaz de erradicar, ni con toda la magia del mundo. Se agarraba los mechones de pelo sobre su frente, en un acto de impotencia al descubrirlo. Sin quitar la mano de sus ojos y su frente, sonrió. Pero no era aquella sonrisa ladina y despectiva. Era una sonrisa hermosa, sincera, pura.

Una pequeña avecilla de color blanco le rondó sin que se diera cuenta, y se posó sobre su cabeza, revoloteando sus alas, como si se riera de la situación. Luego desapareció, pero no se esparció en el aire. Simplemente, es como si no hubiese estado ahí.

* * *

Suspiró y dio un mordisco a la fruta en sus manos. Realmente amaba el dulzor de esos melocotones, sabrosos y jugosos. Sin embargo, había otro sabor que también extrañaba y que de a poco le hacía cada vez más desear satisfacer sus papilas gustativas. Se relamía de solo pensarlo.

Sintió un golpe en su cabeza y se quejó en silencio, viendo aquella silueta que se disculpaba con él. Logró divisar el portal mágico de transporte, sintiendo cierta envidia al ver que alguien más lo utilizaba tan bien como él. Frunció el ceño, y preguntó a los presentes quien era el sujeto que le hablaba tan familiar.

\- Aladdin – le respondieron.

Por medio segundo sus pupilas se dilataron y contrajeron rápidamente. Aquel mocoso y enano había crecido tanto como él. Ya se le hacía de por sí atractivo, pero ahora que sabía era aquel _chibi_ que molestaba, le pareció aun más apetitoso.

Decidió irse, dejando aquella mirada un rato antes de concentrarse en su rumbo. Tarde o temprano, iban a reunirse. Ambos los sintieron en sus _rukh_ , ambos sabían lo que sucedería y tampoco pensaban evitarlo.

Dijo que se iría, pero no especificó a dónde ni cuándo a propósito. Simplemente llegó hasta una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio, disponibles y ordenadas como se acostumbraba. Aunque el país estuviera en franca decadencia, no dejaba de lado el aspecto de su símbolo real de autoridad, el palacio imperial.

La noche caería dentro de unas pocas horas. Decidió sentarse en el ventanal y observar el atardecer, sumido en sus pensamientos. De vez en vez curvó molesto sus cejas. Otras veces relajaba sus músculos faciales y parecía en calma, incluso feliz para quien le conociera más a fondo. Sus recuerdos pasaban rápidamente por su mente, sin detenerse por ningún segundo.

El tiempo pasó sin que se diera cuenta. Ya la luna se alzaba en el cielo, y estimó que era más allá de la media noche cuando la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba se abrió lentamente. Suavemente giró su cabeza. Sus cabellos danzaron con el aire impulsado y esa brisa fresca de la noche. Sus ojos se posaron en la delgada figura del visitante, examinándolo de pies a cabeza, aprendiendo cada detalle nuevo que desconocía. Le pareció ver, debajo de algunas ropas, una pequeña fisura en la tersa piel, como una cicatriz que manchaba el abdomen del otro. Sus ojos escarlatas refulgieron con odio, volviendo ligeramente denso el aire del lugar.

\- Fue una herida en mi batalla contra Arba – aclaró el menor, descubriendo un poco su traje en la zona, dejando ver una marca bastante cruda en su abdomen ligeramente trabajado con los años.

\- No te he preguntado – replicó el pelinegro con furia. Sin siquiera medir sus actos, flotó y recorrió el espacio que los separaba, hasta empujar la puerta detrás del peliceleste y cerrándola de golpe, mientras con la otra mano desocupada tocaba aquella impureza – Jamás se lo perdonaré… - susurró con rabia, pasando sus dedos por toda la extensión de la herida ya curada.

Aladdin no pudo sino reprimir una pequeña risilla, que murió rápidamente en su boca, pero que fue audible por su interlocutor quien le miró fiero, haciéndolo retroceder hasta apoyar su espalda en la madera detrás de él.

\- ¿¡Te estás burlando de mi, enano?! ¡No creas que por enviarme a esa dimensión me has derrotado! – Exclamó enojado, moviendo con rapidez su diestra hasta la mandíbula de Aladdin, apretándola con fuerza, mientras escuchaba un leve gemido de dolor - ¡Haré que te arrepientas por lo que hiciste, mocoso! – Apretó aun más, dejando sus dedos marcados en la piel del otro.

Lo soltó abruptamente, sorprendiendo un poco al hijo de Solomon. Sin embargo, volvió a abrir los ojos con susto al ver que los rubíes se escondieron tras sus persianas y sus labios sentían aquel dulce sabor característico de Judar.

Cerró sus párpados y respondió eufórico aquel beso demandante, mientras sus lenguas luchaban por tener el control, por sentirse nuevamente y recorrerse libremente por sus bocas, volviendo a memorizar cada rincón que había cambiado en aquel tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Sus manos no se quedaron quietas. Mientras las de Judar recorrían la fina cintura del menor, hasta sus caderas, para tomarlo con fuerza y atraerlo hacia él, las de Aladdin tocaban el formado abdomen y pecho del mayor, sintiendo esa calidez embriagante de la cual se privó por más de mil días, todo con tal de lograr un objetivo mayor.

¿Se arrepentía de hacerlo? Para nada.

¿Lo haría de nuevo? Altamente probable que sí.

¿Pero por eso dejarían de amarse a escondidas del mundo? Obviamente, la respuesta era una negativa total.

Ellos se complementaban. Eran tan diametralmente opuestos que sus cuerpos reaccionaban tal imán positivo y negativo para atraerse. Y aquellas volutas de luz y oscuridad los guiaban a encontrarse en las situaciones más extrañas posibles. Cuando más se necesitaban, cuando más deseaban desquitarse y quitarse la frustración, para volver sus mentes a la paz que solo podían encontrar en el pecho del otro, en los brazos de ellos.

La rodilla izquierda separó las piernas de Aladdin, haciendo que dejara descansar parte de su peso en ella, y su entrepierna fuera masajeada por rudos movimientos a la par con sus bocas, que apenas obtenían aire entre un beso y otro.

Los párpados entrecerrados y la vista nublada en cada uno permitían que sus rostros cargados de pasión y lujuria encendieran aún más las mechas en su interior. De alguna forma, bailaron y giraron, sin dejar de probar la boca del otro, hasta llegar a la amplia cama en la habitación. Al sentir que llegaron, Judar no hizo más que soltar al menor y dejarlo caer con fuerza en aquel colchón, casi en el centro. La visión de un Aladdin sonrojado, sus labios levemente hinchados, la boca jadeante y el pequeño rastro de saliva por su comisura, el pecho desnudo y parte de su traje ya no se encontraba en los hombros, revelando más piel de la habitual. La mera vista le excitaba al punto de convertirse en un animal salvaje dominado por la lujuria, mas aun tenía control sobre sus sentidos. Se subió a horcajadas sobre la cama, hasta llegar a los muslos del pequeño bajo él, sorprendiendo a de ojos azules intenso, que no podía despegar la vista de ese sensual cuerpo que se meneaba al ritmo en que las pocas prendas caían por algún lugar de la cama. Se relamió los labios. Judar no perdía esa sensualidad que podía hacerle despertar en tan solo unos minutos.

Ya no era aquel chiquillo de voz fina que se estremecía con cada toque del Magi oscuro. Ahora era un joven mago capaz de someter las mismas leyes del universo a sus pies, y tomaría lo que quisiera con tal de satisfacer ese voraz apetito sexual creciente en sus entrañas.

El pelinegro sonrió con burla. Sabía que había provocado lo suficiente al chibi, tanto como para despertar esa salvaje bestia interior que en el pasado estuvo cerca de someterlo. Ahora parecía tener la fuerza suficiente para que él fuera lo suficientemente obediente, pero no sería fácil.

La batalla por el control de aquella relación recién daba inicio.

Con premura, las manos de ambos lucharon y danzaron al ritmo en que se deshacían de sus ropajes, adornos y joyas. El tiempo y el espacio a su alrededor era imperceptible e insignificante, sin poder decir con exactitud en qué segundo ambos quedaron totalmente expuestos el uno al otro. Sin embargo, un ganador indiscutido había sido decidido en aquella silenciosa y excitante batalla, dejando al Magi oscuro como el vencedor. Probablemente había sido su experiencia conociendo las manías y movimientos del menor lo que por esta vez le había permitido ganar, pero no aseguraba que seguiría siendo así en el futuro.

\- Eres mío, _chibi_ … - masculló el pelinegro con sensualidad, cerca de la oreja derecha del de cabellos azulados.

\- Tú también eres mío, Judar – respondió jadeante, con un ligero gemido ahogado en su garganta al sentir un suave mordisco en su lóbulo, abrazando la espalda tonificada tras haberle incluso soltado el cabello.

La larga melena negra se desparramaba entre ambos cuerpos, acariciando cada centímetro posible de la espalda del mayor y partes del cuerpo del menor bajo él. Lentamente se levantó de su posición, dejando que los brazos esculpidos de Aladdin le soltaran y cayeran muertos al costado de su cuerpo, mientras él descendía por el cuello, el torso, los pectorales. Por cada lugar su lengua y sus labios abarcaban el máximo de piel, sus dientes marcaban esa inmaculada piel y la reclamaba como suya, sin dejar marcas demasiado notorias pero suficientemente visibles para los ojos intrusos. Llegó al abdomen e indudablemente a la cicatriz que mancillaba el hermoso cuerpo del amado por el rukh. Sus ojos no pudieron contener la rabia y la pena que le producía verla, pero se encargaría que con sus suaves y delirantes besos cargados de un amor incondicional intentaran sanar y borrar esa marca ajena., depositados con tanta sutileza que apenas podían sentirse, pero que sin duda hacían que su pequeño se retorciera suavemente y soltara diminutos suspiros por aquella caricia que rara vez realizaba. Aquello, lejos de desconcertar a Aladdin, le hacía querer más y más al pelinegro.

Cuando Judar se sintió satisfecho y creyó que su ritual era lo suficientemente bueno para sanarle, decidió continuar su recorrido. Llegó al vientre y sus fosas nasales se expandieron para sentir ese aroma indudable que emitía la hombría ya desarrollada del peliceleste. No la admiró, porque se encargaría se recorrerla lo suficiente para memorizarla por medio del tacto de sus labios y su lengua, mientras degustaba el sabor del elixir que ya emanaba suavemente desde la punta. En un movimiento lo suficientemente rápido, rodeó con su boca aquel palpitante órgano, mientras sus oídos se deleitaban con el gutural gemido.

Sí, aquel era el sonido que quería escuchar. Sí, esa era la forma arqueada de la espalda que tanto extrañaba. Sí, ese era su pequeño Aladdin suplicando por las bondades que su lengua. Aquellas manos sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabellera y tratando de imponer un ritmo que, a su gusto, era el más adecuado. Estuvo un indeterminado tiempo saboreando, succionando, apretando y masajeando, sintiendo aquella inevitable contracción que le indicaba que debía detenerse. Rápidamente se alejó y apretó con fuerza el canal palpitante sobre la base, asegurándose de detener aquel impulso. Sintió un leve tirón en su cabeza, cosa que le hizo sonreír divertido, sabiendo el reclamo silencioso que emitía el enano a su merced.

Aquellos ojos fieros le suplicaban, un silencioso 'déjame correrme' no hizo más que acelerar lo inevitable. Llevó su mano derecha y dos falanges invadieron la boca, exigiendo saliva suficiente para prepararle. Porque por más que demostraran y aparentaran una rivalidad, Judar no se sentía capaz de lastimar a Aladdin en el único acto donde sus almas eran completamente puras y sinceras para con el otro.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho con el trabajo del peliceleste, sacó los dedos suavemente, dejando un rastro de saliva escapar por la mandíbula. Llevó sus dedos hasta la entrada y, en forma de una tijera cerrada, los introdujo con suavidad, obteniendo un reflejo involuntario que lo rechazaba, pero que al segundo cambió a uno que le succionaba más y más. Se dedicó a rotar, expandir, buscar aquel punto, sin dejar de besar los labios ya hinchados de su pequeño. Cuando un gemido ahogado en su boca fue emitido, supo que estaba estimulando el lugar adecuado. Y sin pensarlo mucho, decidió pasar a la siguiente fase. Su propia virilidad estaba en un punto que demandaba sentir de nuevo esa cavidad y entregar toda su extensión para generar el placer necesario. No necesitó de ninguna sustancia, ya que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo con todo el juego previo antes realizado.

Utilizó una de sus manos para guiarse, y también como un freno mental porque si no entraría tan fuerte y rápido que ninguno de los dos disfrutaría aquel acto que los fundía. Sus rukh hace mucho ya se habían mezclado en el aire, sin poder definir cuál era blanco, cuál era negro, y de quién era cada uno realmente, porque, al igual que ellos, algunos blancos se teñían de negro, y otros negros de blanco. El cambio entre uno y otro ya había dejado de sorprenderles, porque al final, agotados entre los mismos movimientos que ya habían empezado a hacer, sus almas y cuerpos caían agotados igual que aquellas avecillas que se dispersaban en el aire.

En el minuto en que ambas semillas eran expulsadas, sus corazones desbocados rugían por sentirse, obligándolos a recortarse uno sobre el otro, mientras sus miradas enamoradas se entrecruzan, con silenciosos sentimientos. Pero no esta vez.

\- Te amo, Judar – soltó sin previo aviso, con una sonrisa alegre, con un peso menos en su conciencia.

El pelinegro se sorprendió. Creyó que jamás oiría esas palabras en su vida. No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima traicionera, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos y una sonrisa alegre surcaba sus labios – Yo también te amo, Aladdin. Gracias – murmuró avergonzado, sabiendo que no sería capaz de decir aquellas palabras de nuevo, no porque no quisiera.

Su nivel de depravación le privaba de aquellas bondades. Pero en aquel preciso momento, un rastro de pureza se había manifestado en su rukh, permitiéndole decirlo de corazón, pero que de inmediato se iba sellando, tal como Aladdin podía percibir.

\- Cuando todo acabe, me aseguraré de traerte de vuelta – le acarició la mejilla por donde el rastro de la lágrima había viajado – Espérame, lo lograré – sus palabras eran un juramento silencioso, que fue recibido con la confirmación del mayor.

La carga había sido demasiada. Judar se durmió en el acto, aun estando sobre y dentro de Aladdin. El menor no hizo más que suspirar y se acomodó un poco, quedando ambos recostados uno frente al otro. Con cuidado removió la capa superior de la cama, manchada con la esencia de ambos. Decidió solo utilizar la sábana de seda para tapar la desnudez de ambos. Le acompañó al mundo de los sueños tras acariciarle el rostro y acomodar unos mechones del lacio y sedoso cabello negro durante unos minutos, bostezó, musitó un ' _buenas noches_ ' y se durmió abrazándolo sobre protector.

* * *

El sol se alzaba en el cielo, siendo cercano ya al medio día. No habían cambiado la posición en que ambos se durmieron, cuando alguien entró apresurado a la habitación, buscando al Magi blanco. Era su rey, acompañado de la emperatriz y el antiguo emperador de Kou. Los tres llevaban varias horas tratando de encontrarlos, cuando decidieron pasar por ese lugar. El alboroto fue capaz de despertar al de cabellos azules, quien instintivamente trató de cubrir a su acompañante.

\- No pensé que estarías con una joven y bella dama, Aladdin – se burló el rubio, tratando de avergonzar al menor.

\- ¿Qué…? – Aladdin miró a Judar. Claramente no era una mujer, pero la silueta cubierta, los cabellos sueltos, obviamente le hacían ver como una mujer desde la posición en que se encontraban los otros tres.

\- ¡Aladdin se ha hecho un hombre! – Felicitó Hakuryuu, aunque claramente sospechaba de la identidad del acompañante.

La mujer se cubrió los ojos, evitando ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Aladdin que se sentó en la cama, soltando un grito muy agudo de vergüenza.

\- ¡Ya cállense! – Rugió Judar con su característica voz, mientras se escondía en el regazo del menor, acomodándose para seguir durmiendo.

\- ¿Eh? – Los otros tres quedaron de piedra. Claramente había sido la voz de un hombre la que escucharon. Y específicamente la del Magi oscuro.

\- Creo que deberían dejarlo dormir un poco más – Aladdin soltó una ligera risa, con voz baja – Saldré en unos minutos – les guiñó un ojos, divertido.

En modo automático, los otros tres salieron y cerraron la puerta. Se alejaron unos metros de la habitación, mirándose a los rostros. El hijo de Solomon sólo atinó a cubrir la cabeza de Judar con una almohada rápidamente, sabiendo que escucharía un gran grito.

\- ¡¿EH?! – Claramente, aquella exclamación pudo escucharse por todo el palacio.

\- Lo hiciste a propósito – se rió Aladdin.

\- No soy una mujer para que me confundan – respondió aun cansado – Ve, dormiré un poco más – se dio vuelta y abrazó otra almohada.

\- Me dejas la peor parte – suspiró resignado.

Buscó un poco de su ropa y se vistió ligero. Aun tenía que tomar un baño, pero primero tendría que calmar a sus amigos para que no hicieran un alboroto. Seguro que aún seguían de pie tratando de asimilar la idea de que esos dos, que normalmente se llevan como perros y gatos, en realidad habían tenido una noche muy agitada.

Cuando supieran que en realidad era una de muchas que habían tenido, seguro que culparían a Judar de pervertirlo desde niño. No podía culparlos. Además, sería el pequeño castigo por haber delatado la relación que ambos tenían.

\- Nos vemos después – antes de irse le regaló un beso en la mejilla derecha expuesta.

Salió raudo de la habitación, sabiendo que el rostro carmesí y esa sonrisa estúpida no se le quitarían por un buen rato, hasta que calmara esos sentimientos que por el momento eran contradictorios en su cuerpo.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí!_**

 _La verdad es que tengo en mente algo para continuarlo, pero dependerá de los comentarios. A mi gusto, tiene potencial, pero el final es lo suficientemente auto concluyente como para dejarlo ahí y ya._

 _Agradezco el tiempo que le hayan dedicado de antemano. ¡Fue un gusto pasearme por este fandom y dejar mi colaboración!_


End file.
